Mountain Ash (A HUNGER GAMES SYOT)
by MartinTheGuitar
Summary: With the introduction of the 12th Hunger Games, the citizens of Panem are now in preparation for the grueling and atrocious games, which promise to be horrible this year. (OPEN SYOT)


Until the end. That's what I always tell myself. When faced with something seemingly insurmountable at the time I always manage to convince myself to go on. Ever since I was a child, with something as simple as a history problem. It seems overdramatic, but for some reason it always compelled me to keep going. Odd, I know. I'm a pretty abnormal person now that I think about it. Raised in an area where poverty and death run high, I was surprisingly optimistic about the future. Maybe I could work hard enough to get the best job that is possible with the government run businesses in the area. Meet an amazing woman, fall in love, and maybe even earn better housing for us. As I look in the mirror, my dark brown eyes staring right back at me, I think of the future and it's infinite possibilities. I tuck in my button white down shirt into my khaki pants and straighten up.

I've never liked my body, a little too skinny and frail since I was little. Being in a family of lumberjacks, it is not necessarily the best body type to be in. However, my height and posture make me look like a grown man, though i'm only 16. Looking at myself one last time, I make my way out of my little room and into the den with the rest of my family. You would think that we are going to a wedding, with all of our best clothes out on display. However, where we are going is a much different kind of ceremony.

Making my way into the large crowd in the town square, I begin to look for my age designated area. The dust flying through the air due to the moving bodies surrounding me fill up my lungs and I begin coughing exponentially. Finally making it to my area, water filled up my eyes as I struggled to breath. I just need to get through today then everything will be okay. Standing up straight, just as my mom taught me, I waited for the ceremony to begin. I look around and I see anxious faces all around me. The anxiety has not hit me yet, however I would prefer that I remain the way I am right now. Oblivious. It is the only way to live in this kind of society. Being as stupid as a fox. Realizing the pain and the struggle all around you, but playing dumb so everyone overlooks you. So that you don't stand out.

As a man with oddly discolored hair walks onto the stage, I begin hyperventilating. I don't understand why, I feel perfectly fine. Looking up at him, I try to make up the words that he is saying. Though I am fully intentional in hearing him, the words seem to hit everyone but me. Looking down I notice that my hands are shaking. Why? While I try to think everyone around me starts looking at me. Looking left to right, I start realizing what is going on.

I live in the Nation of Panem.

I am at the Reaping for District 7.

I just got chosen for The Hunger Games.

**Hello everyone, I am now taking on the task of creating an SYOT for a new Hunger Games Fanfiction. I will go in depth with the characters and try to keep it updated daily. Yes, it is a lot to take on, however, I believe it would be an amazing challenge for myself. Please Submit characters ASAP so I can possibly have the first chapter up by tomorrow. I will have the form below, you NEED TO PM me the submissions. NO COMMENTS ON SUBMISSIONS. However, if you want to review the short story above please do so. Please SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT. A limit of 2 characters are allowed for each person, but they cannot be in the same district. Just because you submit 2 characters does not mean both will be admitted. Here is the form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Brief Backstory:**

**Brief Visual Description:**

**Brief Behavioral Description:**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Does he/she want a love interest?**

**Preferred Weapon (NOT ASSURED):**

**Possible Bloodbath(?):**

**Tactics for Survival:**

**Volunteer?:**

**Allies?:**

**Preferred Death (NOT ASSURED):**

**Strengths(NO MORE THAN 4):**

**Weaknesses(AT LEAST 5):**


End file.
